futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2024 US presidential election (President Rubio)
The 2024 US presidential election is the 60th quadrennial presidential election. The incumbent president Marco Rubio is ineligible to seek a third term due to term limits to the 22nd ammendment of the US Constitution. His vice-president, Jeb Bush (son of former president George H. W. Bush and brother of former president George W. Bush), runs for president against the Democratic candidate Mark Warner, senator of Virginia. Bush capitalized on a good economy, a stable international stage, and on President Marco Rubio's popularity, running an aggressive campaign. The choice of Nikki Haley as his running mate helped him to win the Asian-American vote. This allowed Bush to win with a substantial margin of the popular vote; while winning the Electoral College by a landslide. Republican presidential primaries: Candidates: *'Jeb Bush, vice-president of the United States since 2017, governor of Florida from 1999 to 2007' *Jon Huntsman, governor of Utah from 2005 to 2009, US ambassador in China from 2009 to 2011 *Paul Ryan, 2012 vice-presidential nominee; U.S. Representative from Wisconsin since 1999 *'Bob McDonnell, governor of Virginia since 2010' *'Rand Paul, senator of Kentucky from 2010' Thanks to President Marco Rubio's popularity and the approval of his presidential performance raised to 70%, Jeb Bush is the clear favorite to win the Republican nomination. His challengers are Jon Huntsman, former governor of Utah and former US ambasador in China under Barack Obama, Paul Ryan, representative of Wisconsin and former running mate of Mitt Romney in 2012, Bob McDonnell, governor of Virginia, and Rand Paul, senator of Kentucky. Bush obtains the endorsment of President Rubio, his father George H. W. Bush, his brother George W. Bush and former George H. W. Bush's vice-president Dan Quayle. Specialist of Asia, Jon Huntsman obtains the favor of Asian Americans, but it's not enough to stand a chance against Jeb Bush, popular among Hispanics. With the success of the Winter Olympic Games in Salt Lake City in 2002, under the George W. Bush's presidency, Bush beats Huntsman in his own home state. During the Republican primaries, Bush wins 48 states, 2056 delegates and 65% of the popular vote. Huntsman won only the Maine, Rhode Island and Maryland before dropping out and endorsing Bush. The incumbent Vice-President wins the Republican presidential nomination and chooses Nikki Haley, governor of South Carolina as his running mate. Results: Jeb Bush: 48 states + DC, 2056 delegates, 65% of the popular vote Jon Huntsman: 3 states, 200 delegates, 21% of the popular vote Paul Ryan: 0 state, 20 delegates, 10% of the popular vote Bob McDonnell: 0 state, 5 delegates, 2% of the popular vote '' Rand Paul: 0 state, 5 delegates, 2% of the popular vote''' Democratic presidential primaries: Candidates: *'Mark Warner, senator of Virginia, governor of Virginia form 2002 to 2006' *'''Evan Bayh, '2016 vice-presidential nominee, '' governor of Indiana from 1989 to 1997, senator of Indiana from 1999 to 2011 *'Martin O'Malley, governor of Maryland since 2007' After the Andrew Cuomo's loss to President Marco Rubio in 2020, Al Franken was for a long time the favorite for leading the Democratic Party in 2024. But he's victim of health troubles, so he drops down his eventual candidacy. So there was no clear favorite for now. At the late 2023, Mark Warner, senator of Virginia emerges as the leader of the race. The other main contenders are Evan Bayh, former running mate of Joe Biden in 2016, former senator and governor of Indiana and Martin O'Malley, governor of Maryland. Warner attacks Bayh for having been the running mate of a losing presidential candidate in 2016. This allowed him to win the nomination of his party. Then he selects Cory Booker as his running mate. Results: Mark Warner: 34 states + DC, 1671 delegates, 51% of the popular vote Evan Bayh: 17 states, 514 delegates, 30% of the popular vote Martin O'Malley: 0 state, 101 delegates, 19% of the popular vote Campaign: Jeb Bush promises to continue the successfull politics of Marco Rubio. Then he said: «Vote for me and you will be entitle to enjoy a third Rubio's term!» Bush also promises to fight toxicomany, the zero deficit and a success for the future first NASA's inhabited mission on Mars in 2030. Bush wins the election with 413 electors, 38 states and 53% of the popular vote against 132 electors, 13 states and 46% of the popular vote for Warner. Bush is inaugurated as the 46th president of the United States on January 20th 2025. He becomes the third Bush in the White House. Category:Scenario: President Rubio